


失忆蝴蝶

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 灵感来源：陈奕迅-失忆蝴蝶。 人物背景都属于原作，我除了脑洞私设以外并不拥有什么。





	失忆蝴蝶

“而此刻，我们自曝于人，  
因世界如昨，我们在哭笑中发作，  
把盔甲、王冠、刀剑通通扔掉。  
可是，我爱的人啊，靠紧我，  
自你去后，  
我荒芜的思绪一直冷到骨骼。”

——叶芝《和解》

 

那是个严冬。对伊修加德而言，这样的季节并不少见：漫天飞雪，呼啸的冷风随时能撞开云雾街那些单薄可怜的木窗户。一些人还记得多年前的美好春天，另一些人自出生起便只能看见满目霜寒冬雪。  
泽菲兰离开教皇厅，前往神殿骑士团指挥部——对抗龙族战事吃紧，托尔丹七世也不得不令他手下的亲卫队给予支援。苍穹骑士团本身只是教皇陛下的私人护卫队，与神殿骑士团职责并不交叉，不过偶尔前者会遵照教皇陛下的旨意，协助后者作战。事实上，泽菲兰也曾是神殿骑士团中的一员，甚至差一点，他就成为了神殿骑士团的总骑士长。可惜的是，这个位置最终没有选择他。那段时间里泽菲兰曾认真地考虑过离职，或许继承父亲的爵位，好好训练自家的骑兵团，也不是什么差劲的生活。但哈罗妮似乎舍不得浪费他十几年在军队和战场上的摸爬滚打，于是，在苍穹骑士团当时的副团长韦尔吉纳阁下的引荐下，泽菲兰成为了教皇陛下亲卫队的总指挥官。  
一落千丈和一跃千丈，就是这么戏剧化。  
前往神殿骑士团，自然免不了旧对手再碰面，不过时间已经淡化了不少尴尬——哪怕是当初竞争的时候，泽菲兰也不是个“冲突制造者”。他一贯低调，谨小慎微，大抵也是如此，教皇陛下显然更放心把任务交给他。  
现任神殿骑士团总骑士长艾默里克一丝不苟地接待了他，由于情况紧急，无论何种方面的闲聊都没能说上几句。泽菲兰看了看战况，点头同意前往库尔札斯中央高地——那里正被龙族打得遍地开花，不过那花是血液的猩红色。  
艾茵哈特家的钢卫塔是重要的作战地点，泽菲兰披风戴雪赶到巨龙首营地，还没来得及找这儿的指挥官问上一句作战安排，就已经看见营地内进进出出的骑兵、军医、陆行鸟……甚至还有煮饭烧火的后勤人员。人人火急火燎，就在冰天雪地里奔跑，可看了一圈下来，一个指挥官模样的人都没见着。  
泽菲兰猜想自己怕是不赶巧，这会儿应该是碰上了龙族来袭，而且是突袭，才弄得整个营地有些措手不及。  
他定了定神，伸手抓住一名背着玫瑰纹样盾牌的骑兵，直接问道：“巨龙首营地的指挥官呢？”  
那骑兵没发现他裹在斗篷下的苍穹骑士的铠甲，被这么一拦，差点跳起来：“都火烧眉毛了，指挥官当然是去最前面作战了！”  
泽菲兰太久没接触四大名门在各个据点的人员构成，只知道中央高地这边的巨龙首营地是由福尔唐家在监管，听对方这么回答不禁微微皱眉，心想福尔唐家的这名指挥官未免太过乱来，第一时间居然是跑到最前线去……  
眼看又有一批伤员被战友送回，营地内的痛苦呻吟声更甚，泽菲兰拦下的那名骑兵看他没再开口，赶紧着急地挣脱，骑上陆行鸟飞快跑走了。  
算了，之后再说。泽菲兰摇摇头，只能朝着钢卫塔方向踏雪而去。  
钢卫塔里里外外都是炮火声不停，瓦砾纷飞，龙族的嘶鸣和人类的惨叫怒吼响成一片，刀枪剑棍起起落落，有些落下了便再也没起来过。龙族眷属喷出的电光冰圈和毒雾迸发着诡异的色彩，那并不难躲开，可它们数量太多了，完全是这里战斗人员的数十倍。  
钢卫塔里的人被它们挤压在堡垒里，钢卫塔外的人想解围，却无意间加重了里面战友的负担：火炮可不长眼，它并不知道谁是战友谁是敌人。  
就在战况陷入胶着之时，突然瞭望兵发现了异动，他望着稍远处灰暗的半空，瞳孔猛地一缩：“斯瓦拉——全体注意！是斯瓦拉！”  
底下的作战人员被这么声嘶力竭地一喊，赶紧散开寻找掩体，可这时里面偏偏有一群好不容易撕开突破口的骑兵，剑盾包围成一团，快速又焦急地向外移动：“保护长官！动作快！长官受伤了！”  
话音刚落，那条面目可怖的龙带着他的部属便毫不犹豫地发起攻击，烈焰毒气全数喷在盾牌上，把底下骑士们的手臂要么烫得皮开肉绽，要么腐蚀得鲜血淋漓。他们硬生生地把惨叫都咽了回去，咬紧牙关，继续移动。一个人死了，另一个人迅速顶上他的位置，就这么凄惨悲壮地试图突出重围。  
外面的骑士们见状也冲上来帮忙，但数量差距太大，难免顾此失彼——  
银白的寒光轰然把龙族的封锁炸开一个大坑，只见烟消尘散之后雪地战场多了一抹高挑修长的身影，雪风把他那头浅金色发丝撕扯得狂舞不止，但在那凌乱的发丝下，是一双森寒锐利的绿色眼眸。  
“走。”他声音不大，这一句短促的话语却掷地有声。而后他挥舞着手中那把银白色的一人高的巨剑，面朝龙族生狠地斩去——  
风雪渐细，硝烟暂时弥平。最后一些龙族眷属残兵仓皇撤离，但伊修加德这边的骑兵们也完全说不上好。  
泽菲兰收回巨剑，为面前的狼藉合了合眼，而后转身望向背后的钢卫塔——这座堡垒经过多年战火洗礼，应该是再难承受住攻击，此时此刻矗立在天地白雪中的不再是作战城塞，而是吞没生命的死亡废墟。  
苍穹骑士环顾四周，仍然没看见类似指挥官的人，他若有所思地回忆片刻，认为之前那组撤离的骑兵应该是护着他们的长官。不过是钢卫塔这里的，还是巨龙首那里的呢？  
他本打算去钢卫塔的残垣断壁下问问看，但一名朝他快步跑来的骑兵止住了他：“您是教皇厅来的长官吧？”他态度恭敬却并不卑微，礼节周道地对泽菲兰敬了个礼，“我是营地里那位指挥官的副手，队长他们已经护送着克罗德班大人先离开了……劳烦您多跑一趟，我带您回营地吧。”  
泽菲兰并不意外，他点了点头，跟着这名骑兵往巨龙首营地方向走去。  
战事前后营地都是忙碌的，只不过这次的忙碌里还掺杂着几分惨淡和几分哀恸。  
为泽菲兰领路的骑兵科朗蒂奥在推开会客室的门，让泽菲兰进去休息一会儿后便匆匆消失在人群中。刚来就经历一场苦战，泽菲兰不怎么坐得住，便出门进了治疗伤员的塔楼。一层都是普通骑兵，治疗人员正在挨个分发药品，倒没见得有什么特殊情况。泽菲兰沿着楼梯上了两层，终于察觉到面前这层楼里的凝重气氛。  
他听见了叹息和啜泣，甚至有人已经按捺不住悲痛，哭出了声。  
医生模样的人闭上眼摇摇头，旁边的骑兵为床上的伤者拉上被单，紧紧包裹着那张床的人群此时才有所松动。有人转身走了出来，向着泽菲兰所在的楼梯位置迈动脚步。  
泽菲兰往前走了几步，那人正好也快到他身前，然而就在泽菲兰准备开口说话时，对方忽然脚下踉跄，竟是一声不发地整个人倒下了。他身后的人群显然吓坏了，赶紧过来七手八脚地在医生指挥下把他抬到另一张床上放好。又是一阵紧张的等待。不过这个人运气明显好一些，他大概是受了伤又一路奔波，然后被战友的死讯打击，终于站不稳了，需要好好休息下。  
先前那个领路的骑兵科朗蒂奥也在这儿，看见泽菲兰，他面色有些诧异，然后他走到苍穹骑士的面前，尴尬地低下头：“抱歉，长官，如您所见，队长他……”他用眼神示意，泽菲兰这才明白，刚才在他面前倒下的人就是巨龙首营地的指挥官。  
“没关系。”泽菲兰轻声道，“我去会客室等。”  
临走前他不禁多看了几眼病床上的人，那张脸似乎有些眼熟，他总觉得应该在哪儿见过。不过，泽菲兰并不关心福尔唐家有多少个贵族少爷，那对他来说没有多大意义。  
这场战斗完全可以用惨败来形容，艾茵哈特家丢了一个儿子，也丢了一座城塞，但人们没有太多时间去悲痛与悼念，因为龙族随时可能再度袭来。  
巨龙首营地的长官倒是醒得快，又或者是他的部下看在泽菲兰是教皇厅派来的长官的份上，赶紧把他叫醒了——总之，泽菲兰并没有等太久。  
会客室的房间很温暖，丝毫感受不到石壁外的沁骨严寒，这对泽菲兰的体质而言，倒有些温度过高了。那名指挥官步履飞快，推门进来时跟在他身后的冷风把泽菲兰面前的热酒吹出了些涟漪，柔柔地在杯壁边回荡。  
“抱歉，让您久等了。”他脸色还是很差，礼数倒是规矩，应该也是看在泽菲兰这身盔甲的份上，“我是奥尔什方，巨龙首营地的作战队长。”  
泽菲兰被这个名字触动了眉头。皇都内的贵族们对这个名字太熟悉了，因为这个名字代表的，是福尔唐伯爵的一桩丑闻。  
诚然私生子在作风糜烂的贵族阶层并不少见，但闹得整个皇都人尽皆知的，大概只有福尔唐家这件事：也不知道福尔唐伯爵脑子是不是被冷风吹坏了，非要把他的私生子带在身边，还把他训练成了一名骑士。这可没少被其他贵族嚼舌根。  
不过泽菲兰很快把听过的那些闲言碎语压了下去，对他点头致意：“泽菲兰。您已经知道我的来意了。”  
教皇陛下关心前方战事，苍穹骑士就是他在各个战事点的代言人。  
奥尔什方就像一根紧绷的弦，把战况和作战计划向泽菲兰汇报了一遍，那模样令泽菲兰想起多年前在神殿骑士团的一个下午——是了，他终于记起，自己是曾见过面前这位福尔唐家的私生子的。那会儿他和艾默里克都还是神殿骑士团前总骑士长的副手，某天前总长阁下带着艾默里克去执行公务，泽菲兰则留在指挥部处理公文。奥尔什方应该是代表福尔唐家的骑兵团来汇报一些事项，本来该听他汇报的人是艾默里克，眼下也只能让泽菲兰听着了。  
泽菲兰十五岁就在军营里成长，奥尔什方看上去和他年纪差不多，但可能资历没他高，加上他应该是第一次来神殿骑士团指挥部代表家族汇报工作，难免有些紧张。  
看着面前的小骑士如同背书那样生硬地挤了半天牙膏，泽菲兰停下手中记录的笔，轻叹了口气，指指桌前的椅子：“你坐下来再说吧。不用担心，我不吃人。”  
再这么等他挤牙膏挤下去，今天可别想完成其他工作。  
奥尔什方赶紧应了声“是”，还是绷着身体没坐下。  
泽菲兰无奈地追加一句：“坐下，福尔唐家的骑士。坐下慢慢说。”  
年轻人这才稍微放松了些，谨慎地坐到椅子上。可能是看泽菲兰态度温和，年纪又和自己差不多，他才逐渐找回应有的思路，总算脱离了挤牙膏的困局。  
泽菲兰不知为何在他离开前多问了一句——诚然他当时只是无心的：“恕我冒昧，你是福尔唐伯爵之子吗？”  
他听过一些关于福尔唐伯爵长子的赞美，也听过一些关于次子的笑话。面前这个小骑士多半不是伯爵长子，次子的话年纪有些小了，还不到正常入伍年纪，既然是代表福尔唐家，那多半也是有些身份地位的人。  
没想到他这个问题使得对方缓和的脸色骤然铁青，那名骑士垂着头，轻微地咬了咬下唇，然后回答道：“……我……不算是。”  
泽菲兰当时太忙，没有领悟出他这个回答的含义，只当对方可能是福尔唐家哪位旁支所出，点点头说了声“辛苦”，便将人打发走了。关于他的身份，还是执行公务回来的艾默里克透露的。  
过去没太多时间细想，现在想来真是令人陡生尴尬。泽菲兰不免有些汗颜，他希望奥尔什方已经忘了这件事，无论怎么说，他的无心之失大概也造成了一些不快。  
奥尔什方这会儿好像完全没认出泽菲兰，又或者是他没心思去辨认面前的“教皇厅战事特派长官”是不是在哪儿见过，他把该说的说完，叫人来带泽菲兰去营地房间休息。  
你看上去更需要好好休息。泽菲兰看着奥尔什方那张血色全无的脸，开始担心这位巨龙首营地作战指挥官会不会立刻昏厥过去。  
我大概来得不是时候。其后苍穹骑士站在房间里，注视着窗外的飞雪，忽然有种凛冬难捱之感。  
钢卫塔已毁，千年的战争却仍在延续。  
泽菲兰在巨龙首这段时间里也经历了一系列的作战，但奥尔什方坚持让他在后方坐镇，自己倒是上前线比谁都勤快。对此，泽菲兰没有多言。自责也好，担忧也罢，那是奥尔什方的情绪，和他没什么关系。只要不影响战况，泽菲兰并不想去指手画脚。  
他时常在深夜看见巨龙首营地的指挥官坐在桌前，或是站在沙盘旁边，皱着眉头拟定作战计划。巨龙首营地的厨娘梅德吉丝提尔会在奥尔什方夜间忙碌时给他煮一碗热汤，泽菲兰有次从厨房外边经过，听见厨娘在叹息奥尔什方又没吃多少东西。他无意关心奥尔什方的身体健康问题，只是眼下关头，巨龙首营地怎么也不能再倒下一位指挥官。  
某天夜里泽菲兰推开作战指挥室的门，毫不意外地在里面发现了奥尔什方。难能可贵的是，他似乎终于感到疲惫，一手拿着已经歪歪斜斜的笔，另一手垫着他自己的头，看起来像是写文件时突然睡了过去。  
准备了一整晚的训话又被泽菲兰咽了下去。梅德吉丝提尔正好端着热汤从厨房过来，看见泽菲兰站在门口，不由得惊讶地张了张嘴，又飞快地领悟到泽菲兰的眼神，往内中看了一眼，悄声道：“奥尔什方大人这么睡下去会着凉的。我去给他拿毛毯，能麻烦您把汤端过去放下吗？”  
自从泽菲兰成为苍穹骑士团的一员起，还没有人敢让他端过汤送过饭，此时此刻他有些哭笑不得。  
下不为例吧。泽菲兰这么对自己说着，接过厨娘手中端着热汤的盘子，尽量放轻步伐，走进指挥室内，把它放在左边的小桌上。  
梅德吉丝提尔动作倒是快，不消片刻她便抱着一叠毛毯跑回来，有些犹豫也有些赧然地再度望向泽菲兰：“能再麻烦您为奥尔什方大人搭上毛毯吗？我厨房那边还有些事……”  
汤都端了，再搭个毛毯也无可厚非。泽菲兰点点头，再度无奈地告诉自己：下不为例。  
奥尔什方可能是真的太累了，泽菲兰把笔从他手中抽走，他也没被惊醒。  
真是不明白福尔唐家的打算。苍穹骑士的总长阁下把毛毯展开，小心地披在奥尔什方身上。  
他好像听见奥尔什方在梦呓，零星地听到几句“对不起”。不想过多窥探他人之秘的骑士随即离开，明天也许还有硬仗要打。  
龙族的攻势就像雪原的狂风，你不知道它什么时候会来，也不知道它什么时候会停。  
泽菲兰并不会在巨龙首留太久，毕竟苍穹骑士存在的意义是为了教皇陛下。  
那天，库尔札斯中央高地上的龙族眷属像是聚集了所有的力量，从占星台一路打到巨龙首营地。泽菲兰这回没有继续“坐镇”后方，情势不允许，他也必须出一份力。  
整个战场嘶鸣与哀嚎响成一片，血腥味被冰雪和炮火压榨得七零八落，仍是锲而不舍地往人鼻孔内钻。  
泽菲兰替主力解围之后，本想找到奥尔什方让他战略撤退，没想到斯瓦拉带着他的喽啰们再度从天而降，本就混乱的战场这会儿更是乱成了一锅浆糊。  
各种嘈杂的声音中，泽菲兰瞥见一个浅青色头发的人影以飞快的速度冲向斯瓦拉，那人手里的剑似乎成了一道银色的光芒，就这么无知无畏地劈砍下去。斯瓦拉吃了个正着，一声痛鸣，对攻击者发起恼怒的反击。斯瓦拉身边都是他的同伙，这个单打独斗的骑士明显不占优势，加上他参战太久，难免疲劳，已经逐渐左支右绌。  
就在龙族即将对他喷出一口雷电网时，有人提住了骑士的衣领，不容分说地把他狠狠拖出包围圈。  
这猝不及防的插手让骑士险些在地上摔个底朝天，他气急败坏地抬头：“你干什么——”而在看清来人面孔后，他瞪大那双蓝色的眼睛，声音不禁微弱几分，“泽菲兰阁下……”  
“您这是做什么，奥尔什方阁下？”泽菲兰语气冰冷，“需要我提醒您什么才是指挥官该做的事吗？”  
奥尔什方闻言不免有些错愕，但很快，他意识到泽菲兰的怒意从何而来：“……抱歉。”  
泽菲兰并不想听他道歉，眼下也没空听他道歉。苍穹骑士神色冷峻，眸中掠过杀意，猛地拽起奥尔什方，同时快速抬手挥剑，挡住了龙族的利爪，又瞬间将对方的攻势破开，毫不犹豫地在下一波袭击到来前把敌方砍作两段。  
“站起来。”他沉声道，“战斗还没结束。”  
不再横冲直撞的时候，奥尔什方显然是个可靠的战友和指挥官。龙族在骑士们的奋力反击下终于选择暂时偃旗息鼓，拖着残躯败体逃离战区，连日的阴霾天气终于在这时有所收敛，天空的厚重云层竟然透下几缕阳光——终是放晴了。  
这场战斗赢得不算容易，但却是这么久以来的第一个好消息。泽菲兰听见兵器落地的声音，而后是铠甲倒在雪地上的声响。他转过头去，奥尔什方正仰面倒在早就看不出原本颜色的地面上，睁着双眼望向慢慢晴朗的天穹。  
“我们赢了……”他喃喃道，干裂的嘴唇上似乎有血液的存留，可能是他的，也可能是龙族的。  
泽菲兰本想说点什么，可他什么也没说，就这么站在原地，静静地注视着倒在地上的骑士抬起手臂遮住双眼，咬着嘴唇，不是是喜是悲地呜咽起来。  
破天荒地，泽菲兰最后在他身边坐下，那把沾满龙族血浆的大剑嵌入雪原，寒光依旧。  
他伸手按住奥尔什方的肩膀，又重重拍了两下，接着抬起头，将目光投向无尽的天空。  
晴天，这可真是难得。  
泽菲兰不由自主地想。


End file.
